Naruto: The Next Generation
by TheOrigionalGentleman
Summary: This takes place way after Naruto: Shippuden and I own nothing from the franchise but some characters were thought of by my friends and I.


It was a bright sunny day, not a cloud in the sky as the birds chirped in the woodland area. It's been many years since the Fourth Great Ninja War was won by the Ninja Alliance, the alliance that bonded all the nations together to fight Madara's threat.

The forest's trees were shading the young seventeen year old man, who walked through them. He stood at the height of five foot eleven, he had broad shoulders and a slim body figure, his dirty blonde hair stood styled in a faux hawk, his face moderate in size and shape, his nose small and angled softly, his eyebrows slim and mocking the color of his hair. His eyes were different than any eye that is given naturally; both his eyes were red around the black pupil, a black etched ring with three sixes on them spread out and rotated to match it, the man wore a white v-neck shirt with his forehead protector on a black cloth hanging around his neck and bearing the symbol of ninja. His form fitting black jacket that was un-zipped to show his shirt had red clouds with a white outline on them with his collar popped up, his jacket's inside was a silky red and was rolled up to his elbows, on his left wrist was a small metal chain around it and on his right were eleven small nines that went around his wrist. His gray jeans held up by a red cloth belt with six kunai on the right side under his jacket and shirt and had a orange mask with one whole where a right eye would be hanging, his black open toed sandals had were dusty from the road he was walking.

The man moaned and looked around "Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Board. I'm really bored…" his voice was soft and could easily get any girl to come under its hypnotic spell. "But you're always bored." A voice said from within him "I know…" he replied "I mean, we've been wandering forever and I've seen no action since we left that cave and got this cool jacket and mask to match." He complained to the voice while popping his jacket out to make a point "I can't believe you even wanted to wear that." It replied "Hey! It looks cool and the mask just makes it pop man." He answered as he put his hands behind his head. It was silent as he walked for another mile occasionally humming a song to break the silence; he stopped when he heard a loud explosion and a person yelling something. "You heard that right?" he asked the voice "Yes…How could I not hear a giant explosion?" it replied sourly causing the teenager to chuckle "This is why I love you, ya know that?" "You also might love me because you need me to help you win fights." "That too!" he said now running toward the sound of the explosion.

He ran fast not even breathing hard as he appeared on the scene in less than fifteen seconds; he saw two men and a bunch of small craters with on medium sized one in the middle. The tall one maybe standing at five foot nine with long blonde hair and wore a tank top with fishnets over his stomach, his right arm having a stitched section that was his elbow and was shades darker than his skin tone, his left arm stitched but still his arm, the man's pants gray and cut off at his ankles where his sandals were. The other man was probably sixteen and stood at five foot eight and had hair down to his middle back that was a shade lighter than the taller; he wore a black shirt with fishnets down to his elbows, light gray shorts with black sandals. "Alright Deinko…let's try it again un." The tall on said as who the man in watching presumed was Deinko…he also presumed the taller one had a speech impediment, got into a stance and mere seconds later had small white birds sitting on his shoulders "Look at that chakra…" the man watching said quietly. "ZETSU! The man with the birds yelled as all the birds flew off his shoulder high into the air as he quickly made little white beetles and sent them to a tree; he snapped his fingers and the birds dropped down onto the tree along with the beetles making a humongous explosion. Dust and debris quickly covered the area and completely destroyed the bush the man was hiding in "Don't turn around." He thought and as if on cue the two turned around "What the fuck un?" the tall one proclaimed as he looked at the man mainly focusing on his jacket "Akatsuki…" now looking at his eyes and the mask that hung from his belt "Deinko, ready to practice live un?" he said getting into stance. The young man looked at the man talking to him then at the other man "Yeah dad!" finally getting in stance.

The man held his hands out in defense "Woah! Easy! I don't want to fight you two…but if you're up to it than…" he closed his eyes and reopened them getting a good focus "I won't hurt you too bad since I want to talk!" "Watch out Deinko…he has sharingan eyes…tough to beat but I believe in you son un!" Deinko nodded "Get ready to see art at its finest!" they yelled in sync.

**Well guys and gals! That is how I am going to start this series off! Hope you like and follow it with a review here and there! Don't worry if you're confused because later chapters will clarify!**


End file.
